


Sidetracked

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Adult Stand-Alone Art [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Arts, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had really meant to just wash Severus' back but then got distracted by something shiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidetracked




End file.
